There's So Much More Inside Us
by Marie Fields
Summary: -Motionless In White FanFic- Katherine experiences adventure, romance, friendship, humor, drama, and so much more with the guys of MIW. sorry, I suck at summaries. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**There's So Much More Inside Us - **Chapter 1

* * *

><p>As I was waking up in the afternoon, something felt different. I could feel it. Then I remembered the reason was because I was going to see my favorite band, Motionless in White, in concert tonight. I jumped out of bed as quick as I could and ran down to the kitchen. Unfortunately my mother was there as well. She looked up from her lunch. "Katherine Marie, what have I told you about sleeping in all day?" I sighed rather loudly. My mom just rolled her eyes. I grabbed something to eat and headed back up to my room.<p>

As I was picking out an outfit, I called my best friend and concert buddy, Jennifer. She answered on the first ring. All I could hear was coughing. "…Jen?" "Kat, I'm so sorry," her voice sounded scratchy, "I'm sick. I can't go to the concert tonight." Well that's not good. I don't want to go to the concert alone. But I guess I have no choice. "Oh. I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon. But I have to get ready. I'll call you after I get home, okay?" "Okay, well have fun. And remember to take lots of pictures for me." Then we said our goodbyes, I hung up the phone, and got dressed.

I don't know why I was in such a rush. I just wanted to leave so I could get there early enough. I combed through my tangled mess of hair and ran downstairs. My mom stopped me before I could get out the door. "Leaving so soon?" "Yeah mom I have to go. I don't know how late I'll be out but I'll call you when I'm on my way home." I quickly hugged her, said goodbye, grabbed my keys, and then ran out the door.

I was a nervous wreck the whole drive there. It was a shame that Jen couldn't come. She was good at distracting me from my own nerves. I just tried to blast my music loud enough so that I wouldn't think about it. By the time I got there, I was practically shaking. I parked my car, took some deep breaths, and then made my way up to the long line of people at the venue.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short. Please rate, review, comment, etc.<em>

_More to come soon~_


	2. Chapter 2

**There's So Much More Inside Us – **Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I try my hardest to get a grip on my nerves but let me tell you, it is not easy. I just stood in line and ignored everyone else. It was a bit chilly outside but I didn't want to be wearing my jacket. I looked around and wondered how many people were here to actually see Motionless in White. I didn't think there were many fans of the band there because when the keyboardist, Josh Balz, walked out no one seemed to notice or care. I was just trying to contain myself. I decided against actually saying anything. I could always talk after the show and besides, now didn't seem like the best time.<p>

When the doors had opened and I had finally gotten inside, I just looked around at the merch for a bit. One of the opening bands was doing a sound check. I knew I needed to get up front but the only band I really cared to see was Motionless in White. During the first few bands performances I stand off to the side but I'm still quite close to the front of the stage. By the time Motionless in White's set comes, it seems that a lot of people have moved away from the front. That gives me a good opening so I shove past a few people and get right in the front.

Their set was incredible. I tried to take some pictures but then I discovered that my camera was out of battery. Jen would not be happy. But there was nothing I could do so I just enjoyed myself the rest of the night. After they played their set, I pushed past the crowd of people moving towards the front for the headliner band.

It felt so great outside after being inside that hot, crowded venue. There were only a few people standing outside, all of them just taking a quick smoking break. I sat down on the sidewalk and after a few minutes the smokers started to go back in. It was a little creepy, being all alone like that. But it was also pretty relaxing. I sort of just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

I hear some guys coming out of the venue. It's probably some band packing their things up. As they're coming closer, I realize that I recognize their voices. Then a few seconds later, as they're turning the corner, I see my favorite band walking straight towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

**There's So Much More Inside Us – **Chapter 3

* * *

><p>I look away as fast as I can and I try very hard not to so much as glance their way. They keep getting closer and closer and I'm just sitting there on the sidewalk feeling extremely vulnerable. As they're walking past, they all sort of glance down at me. I want to at least be polite so I offer a smile, which I'm hoping doesn't look completely ridiculous. It must not because Chris Cerulli, the lead singer, actually smiles back. After that he must have said something because then Josh turns around and looks at me. I just sort of stare back awkwardly before he turns back around. My face must be blood red by now. Why do I have to constantly find ways to embarrass myself?<p>

I'm pretty much ready to get in my car and go home by this point. But then I remember how much Motionless in White means to me and I know I can't leave.

I get tired of being outside alone so I go back inside. It's even more hot and crowded than when I first got there. I won't stay long. I buy a shirt from Motionless in White's merch girl, Allie. Then I don't know what else to do but I don't feel like watching any of the other bands. I leave the venue again because it feels much better outside. I sure wish there were more people outside but there isn't and that sucks because I really don't want to be the only person.

After about 10 minutes of sitting out there doing nothing, I'm about to get up but then I see them leaving their RV. They're coming back to the venue. Now I have no idea what to do. I just sit there, looking like an idiot as usual. Chris is looking at me and I feel like he might actually speak to me. He falls behind the rest of the group as they walk back into the venue. He's kind smiling at me and asking me if I'm leaving already or something along those lines. It's hard to tell because my mind goes completely dead and I swear that no words will come out of my mouth. (I know that I may sound like a fangirl but trust me, I'm not. I just really look up to this band. They mean the world to me.) Somehow I manage to reply, "No it just got too hot in there and I didn't really care to see the other bands." Then Chris is standing there and making conversation with me. We talk about the show and the other bands and we even talk about me. He's actually interested in knowing things about me. Chris Cerulli is one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. I hope I get the chance to meet the rest of the guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**There's So Much More Inside Us – **Chapter 4

* * *

><p>After only a few minutes talking with Chris, he has to go. He tells me to find him later so we can talk more! At this point, I know that I must be dreaming but I definitely don't want to wake up any time soon.<p>

There's more people hanging around outside now but I could care less. I'm completely spacing out. I'm in my own little world. I only come back to reality when I notice that Motionless in White is hanging out near their RV. I know that I should go over there but my legs don't want to cooperate. I can feel the nervousness rising from the pit of my stomach but I stand up and start walking that way.

When Chris sees me he smiles so that gives me the courage I need. I can tell Chris cares about people a lot. It seems like he's just looking out for me all the time. He kind of seems like an older brother, which is nice. When he asks me if I need anything I tell him that I want them all to sign my ticket. He leaves for a few minutes to get everyone. They're really sweet to me. They all sign my ticket and then we get a picture together. After that they go do their own things but I decide to try and talk to them anyway. It can be hard though because I feel like I'm bothering them.

I stand there trying to breathe normally and get this horrible feeling in my stomach to go away. But of course I can't do it. I slowly start to approach Balz with what hopefully looks like confidence. I don't feel confident at all but I try to fake it as best as I can. He looks up when he sees me coming and I can feel my face heat up immediately. Sometimes it feels as if my brain is shutting down and something else is controlling me. I smile and say hi but try not to sound overly excited or else he might think I'm a creep. "Hey!" he says with the most adorable smile on his face. "Did you enjoy the show?" I'm relieved when my nervousness doesn't show when I reply, "Yeah, it was really fun. You guys did a great job." "Well thanks for coming out. I'm glad you had fun." We start talking about the other bands and then we talk about tattoos and food and other things that aren't really important. We end up talking longer than I thought because all of the sudden it's a lot darker outside. I'm so surprised that he's been talking to me for this long that I don't realize that he's still talking…oops. "…Hey. Hey, are you listening?" "Oh. Yeah, sorry" "Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go." He starts walking away. Am I supposed to be following him? I walk quickly to catch up with him. "Where are we going?" "To ask the guys if they want anything to eat" He goes into the RV so I just awkwardly stand outside and wait for him. I can hear him asking if they want anything to eat and he says we're taking my car. Then for some reason the whole band decides they want to come because they're hungry and bored. They all come out of the RV. I turn to Balz with a confused look on my face, "Ummm…" I don't know what to say. He just says, "Come on let's go!"

I'm trying to sort everything out as we're all walking to my car. "Sorry, I never did get your name." I turn and see Balz standing next to me. "It's Katherine…but you can call me Kat." He looks at the guys and points at me, "By the way guys, this is Katherine but you can call her Kat." Then they're all smiling and saying hello. "I'm assuming you know all of our names already," he says with a wink and starts laughing. I blush and turn away from him. _What the hell? _I stop in front of my car and stare at it. "How do you expect all of us to fit in here?" Balz just looks from the guys to the car and back again. "We can make it work," he says with a reassuring nod. After about 10 minutes of trying figuring it out, we did make it work. I'm driving, Balz is in the passenger seat, Angelo, Chris, and Ryan are sitting in the back and Ricky is lying on their laps. It's quite hilarious and we're all laughing the whole way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I'll be working on that. And sorry I cut it off at a bad place. I will add another chapter soon.<em>

_Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I__'m sorry it took me so long. I've been very busy lately. I'll try to update it more often.._

* * *

><p><strong>There's So Much More Inside Us - <strong>Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Luckily the restaurant is close so we don't have to be crammed into the car for too long. I assure all the guys that I am not buying because driving them was bad enough. But of course I'm joking because I really don't mind at all and they know that. We all order some chicken wings. After they see how much I love wings, Angelo says, "Oh my gosh. I think I love you." I know that he's just kidding around but it still makes me blush…a lot. We sit around and chat for a long time until finally the manager tells us we have to leave. We load back into the car and head back to the venue. The guys in the back are all laughing and talking but it's silent in the front. It's kind of a bittersweet drive for me because I've been having so much fun and now it's all going to end. It's like Josh is reading my mind because he says he had a lot of fun tonight. I smile at him.<p>

He tilts his head and looks at me. "What? Is something funny?"  
>"No. I just think it's cool that you had a lot of fun because of me, I guess." Then I do this weird, awkward laugh thing.<br>Ange, Chris, Ricky, and Ryan have stopped talking and now it's just like they're listening in on our conversation. They just all agree and said that they had fun too. It makes me smile more.

We get back to the venue and basically everyone is gone by that point. Chris says they have to get going soon so we exchange hugs and thank you's. I'm a little sad because I know we won't really get to talk anymore until I see them next time, but I don't know what else I was expecting. I wave goodbye as they all go into the RV but then Josh turns around and says that I should message him sometime so we can talk. As I'm walking back to my car, I can't keep the smile off my face.

I dread being home but luckily it's so late when I get there that my mom is already asleep. I can't believe everything that has happened today. I can't even think about it because it's too overwhelming. I take a quick shower, try to clear my mind, and then I get ready for bed but I decide to get online for a while before I sleep. I'm really tempted to send Josh a message but I don't know if I should. I log on, type up a quick message: _hey :) it's Kat…from the concert_, and then I send it off before I can change my mind. I sit there for a few minutes doubting that he will reply so soon. Just as I'm about to log off, a new message pops up on my screen. It's from Josh.

Josh: _hey! whats up  
><em>Kat: _nothing much.. just getting ready for bed. you?  
><em>Josh: _not much. just gonna try to get a little sleep before I have to drive  
><em>Kat: _aw ok. you want me to let you go then?  
><em>Josh: _yeah sorry. you get some sleep too. I'll talk to you tomorrow  
><em>Kat: _alright. sleep well  
><em>Josh: _you too. bye  
><em>Kat: _bye_

I sit there and smile to myself for quite some time and then I finally go to sleep.

"Wake up, Kat!" Someone's shaking me by the shoulder. I open my eyes. It's Jen.  
>"What are you doing here?" I mumble sleepily.<br>"Your mom let me in. What happened at the concert last night? You didn't call or text."  
>"What time is it?" I look at the clock. <em>12:32. <em>"Shit!" I jump out of bed and run into my bathroom to change. "I can't talk right now, Jen. I'm late for work."  
>She's yells at me as I run out the door, "Text me later!"<p>

It's a good thing that I only work at a library or I would be in serious trouble. I'm just stocking books and reading in my free time but Jen keeps texting me so I finally text her back and tell her everything that happened. She texts back: _are you serious? _I knew she would react like that. I try to explain to her that it's not a big deal but she doesn't seem to think that way. I don't really feel like arguing with her so I just tell her that I have to work. It's not exactly true but it doesn't matter. I can't really concentrate anyway.

When I get home I get on my computer to check my messages. There's one from Josh, which surprises me. The message itself surprises me more though. It simply says: _whats your number? _I can't even believe what I'm reading. I reread it about ten more times and then I finally reply: _who's asking?_ I say that just because I don't know what else to say.

My mom calls me down to dinner so I reluctantly go to the kitchen. Dinner is awkward. I don't really talk to my mom that much but that's mostly just because she doesn't really care what I do.  
>She decides to break the silence first. "So…Jennifer came by today. What did she want?"<br>"She just wanted to talk…" I look down. I know she's not asking because she actually cares. Besides, I don't really want to talk or eat when my stomach feels like this.  
>"I'm not really that hungry. I'm going to go to my room." I slowly get up, expecting her to tell me I can't, but she lets me leave.<p>

I rush up to my room and log back on to my computer.  
>Josh: <em>I'm asking haha and only because it's easier to text since we're touring right now<em>

I send him my number wondering if and when he will even text me. Then I notice that I have about 10 new messages from Jen and I know she's probably pissed off at me for ignoring her. She wants to come over so I let her because I feel like I've been neglecting our friendship lately.

We hang out in my room all night and just eat junk food and watch movies. But a lot of the time she just wants to talk about the concert so I try to steer clear of that topic. Later in the night, after Jen is asleep, I get a text from Josh: _all the other guys have your number haha sorry. btw this is balz_

I'm really wondering why the other guys have my number too. I text him back: _why do they have my number too?  
><em>A few minutes later he texts: _sorry are you mad?  
><em>Kat: _haha no. I was just curious  
><em>Josh: _they liked you too so they wanted your number haha_

I'm freaking out way too much so I try not to think about what's actually going on. I don't feel like dealing with Jen if she wakes up. But I'm starting to feel like a bad friend so I just tell Josh I have to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm surprised to see that Jen is gone. She left a note.

_Kat, sorry I had to leave early this morning. I didn't want to wake you because you looked really tired. text or call me later! Jen_

I felt bad but also a little relieved because I wouldn't have to deal with her this morning. I tried to completely ignore that thought because I was realizing what a horrible person I can be.

I had nothing to do all day and my mom was out of town so I just blasted Motionless in White and cleaned my room. I didn't even hear my phone ringing until there was already 3 missed calls. On the 4th call I didn't even check who it was; I just jumped for the phone and answered it.

"Hello," I gasped into the speaker.  
>"What the hell? Why are you so out of breath?"<br>"Balz! Oh my God. I...I was just listening to some music and cleaning my room and well then I had to run to the phone," I stuttered.  
>"Ok…well anyway listen, guess who you're going to be seeing in a few days."<br>"I don't know. Who?"  
>"Me! We're going to be only a few hours from you I think"<br>"Yeah well that's too far, so guess who's not seeing you in a few days…"  
>"Come on, Kat! Please," he said in the most adorable voice. So how could I say no?<br>"Balz…I don't kn—"  
>"Fine maybe we could like meet you half way or something and then we could take you to the venue?"<br>Now there was no way I could say no to that. It was obvious that he really wanted me to go. I just didn't know why.  
>But of course I said yes. Now just to count down the days until then…<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it! <em>

_Please rate, review, comment :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**There's So Much More Inside Us - **Chapter 6

* * *

><p>The day of the concert finally came and I was actually really excited. I was a little anxious about riding with them to the venue, but other than that I was good. The venue was about 3 hours from my house so we agreed that I would drive about an hour and a half out there and they would pick me up. After I get there I text Balz and then he tells me that they're almost there. The nervousness didn't completely settle in until I saw the RV pulling up.<p>

I went to the RV and knocked on the door and then before I could react, the door flew open and I was being pulled inside by someone. "Woah! What the hell?"  
>Everyone was laughing, of course. "We have to go now 'cause we're running a little late… So are you ready?"<br>I nodded my head yes.

The guys cleared off a space for me to sit with them while they continued watching a movie. Balz was the one driving so I felt kind of uncomfortable since I haven't really talked to the others much.

We all just sat there in silence. The guys were trying to act like they weren't watching me but I could feel their eyes on me. It was really just awkward but kind of exciting at the same time. I wish they would just watch the movie… I cleared my throat and saw them look away from me. I smiled to myself. "Hey, what's so funny?" _Geez, finally someone says something_, I thought. I looked over and saw that the question came from Chris.  
>"Nothing really…I was just thinking…" Wow, I sound like an idiot. I can't even form a complete sentence.<br>"Oh, really? About what?" This time the question comes from Ryan. _What do they want from me? Wait…why am I even freaking out so much?  
><em>"Um…I..I have to pee," I jump up out of my chair and start making my way to the back of the RV, where I assume the bathroom is. They point out to me exactly where it is and then I lock myself in there and take a few deep breaths.  
>Okay so at this point I don't know what to do or say. They're probably in there now just laughing at me. But of course that could just be my paranoia getting the best of me.<br>After a few minutes too long I finally decide to get back out there. I try to seem as composed and confident as possible as I sit back down but I don't think I pulled it off.

They're just sitting quietly and watching the movie when I get back out there but out of the corner of my eye I see them all exchanging smiles. I can feel my face turn red. This is possibly the most humiliating experience of my life. Chris slowly stands up and makes his way over by me and sits down. I quickly glance up at him and he's just smiling down at me.  
>I can't help but smile back, "What is it?"<br>"Nothing…" he says while gently elbowing me.  
>I smile and look away from him but I'm becoming frustrated with this situation.<br>"Ok, what's going on? You're making this…awkward." Right as the words are coming out of my mouth, I realize that probably just made it more awkward. But Chris just flashes a cheesy smile my way. I feel my cheeks flush. Luckily, the attention is quickly diverted away from me when the guys start messing around with each other. I try to calm myself and assess this whole situation while I have time. I glance around the room and see that Chris' attention still seems to be on me. I shyly smile at him and look away.  
>I get a new text message from a number I don't recognize. I ask who it is and all they reply back is: <em>guess who… ;)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's been so long...here's at least a little bit of an update.<em>

_I'm wondering if I should even continue writing this story or not... What do you think?_


End file.
